


Toujour Pur

by AllenTraduction



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Consensual Underage Relationship(s), Cousin Incest, Family Drama, Français | French, M/M, Sibling Incest, Translation
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-29
Updated: 2020-04-29
Packaged: 2021-03-01 17:40:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,788
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23910973
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AllenTraduction/pseuds/AllenTraduction
Summary: Sirius n'est pas bon pour communiquer avec leurs parents, c'est donc à Regulus de défendre leur relation.
Relationships: Alphard Black & Orion Black, Orion Black/Walburga Black, Regulus Black/Sirius Black
Kudos: 19





	Toujour Pur

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Toujours Pur](https://archiveofourown.org/works/7766323) by [Evandar](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Evandar/pseuds/Evandar). 



Il peut voir par les dents de Sirius serré et la tension dans ses épaules que son frère aîné est sur le point de faire quelque chose d'incroyablement stupide.

Pour autant, Sirius n'est pas un idiot - il est, en fait, presque prodigieusement brillant - il n'a toujours pas appris à communiquer avec leur famille. Sirius est fort, impétueux et enclin à crier (comme sa mère) tandis que le vrai pouvoir de la Maison des Noirs réside dans son esprit vif et sa ruse. Ils sont, exemptés de Sirius, une famille de Serpentards et de quasi-Serdaigle (Regulus en sait autant de son propre tri et a des soupçons sur leur père). Crier ne mènera Sirius nulle part.

Ironique, vraiment, car c'est son impulsivité de Gryffondor qui les a mis dans cette situation en premier lieu. Certes, Regulus était prêt à garder ses sentiments pour lui pour le reste de ses jours; il aurait été… pas exactement heureux, mais content de se marier comme sa famille le dictait et prêt à passer ses journées comme un triste mimétisme de leur père, dépendant du whisky et d'une porte d'étude épaisse pour tenir sa femme à distance.

Il tend la main et prend la main de Sirius dans la sienne. Son frère tremble. Il y a des taches de couleur sur les joues de Sirius, et ses lèvres sont tellement serrées qu'elles sont devenues blanches. Il essaie de se retenir, et cela donne à Regulus le courage d'intervenir plus que tout. Sirius a besoin de lui. Il a besoin , et ce dont Sirius a besoin, Regulus fera de son mieux pour l'approvisionner.

Ils sont ... plus que de simples frères.

Il resserre ses doigts autour du poing tremblant de Sirius et tire son frère vers lui, se déplaçant de manière à ce qu'ils soient fermement pressés l'un contre l'autre. Il peut encore sentir la sueur et l'odeur de fraise du lubrifiant sur la peau de Sirius; peut toujours sentir la douleur dans son arrière de Sirius l'étirant. Sirius avait essuyé sa main sur les draps après qu'ils aient été trouvés - après que leur mère soit entrée et avait commencé à crier - mais Regulus peut encore sentir des traces de glissement entre les doigts de Sirius. C'est suffisant pour le rassurer que ce n'est pas un rêve, bien qu'il ait toujours l'impression que son cœur est dans sa gorge; c'est réel. Ce qui les sépare est réel.

"Mère", dit-il, "Cela suffit."

Il est assez sûr que c'est le choc qui arrête ses mots. Ayant grandi avec Sirius affrontant leurs parents à chaque tour, Regulus a appris à garder la tête baissée et la bouche fermée. Il est le bon fils, le fils dévoué- le fils qui, à en juger par la tirade de leur mère, est celui qui est injustement exploité et corrompu par son terrible frère. Idiotie à cela: Sirius a peut-être commencé, mais Regulus a été enthousiaste dans son consentement du début à, eh bien, maintenant.

À côté de lui, Sirius souffle doucement, et du coin de l'œil, Regulus voit son père se détourner de la fenêtre où il semblait plongé dans ses pensées. Il regarde immobile, les mains jointes derrière le dos, depuis que leur mère a insisté pour qu'il vienne la rejoindre dans son indignation. Dans sa fureur, ils ne sont que les fils de leur père, et c'est une tournure de phrase qui tourne dans le cerveau de Regulus.

Des regards à demi cachés sur une table, des voix basses conversant derrière une porte fermée; leur père est un homme très privé et étrange dans ses habitudes.

"Sirius ne m'a pas corrompu, mère," dit-il avant qu'elle puisse recommencer à leur crier dessus. "Je l'aime. Il m'aime. C'est tout ce qu'on peut en dire." Pressé contre Sirius tel qu'il est, il peut sentir une partie de la tension le quitter. Ils l'ont déjà dit. Ils l'ont chuchoté dans le noir, à peine audible contre les lèvres de l'autre; ils l'ont avoué, honteux et désespérés, dans un couloir caché dans les cachots labyrinthiques de Poudlard avec les doigts de Sirius creusant des ecchymoses dans les bras de Regulus.

( "Je t'aime. Je veux être avec toi. Mais si tu y vas - à cet homme - alors tu ne seras jamais vraiment à moi et dieux, Reg, s'il te plait ne -" )

"Vous êtes frères ", siffle-t-elle.

"Et tu es le cousin de mon père", répond-il. "L'arrière-arrière-arrière-grand-père Polaris l'a également épousé dans sa famille et il a épousé sa demi-sœur Juno. Nous sommes des sangs purs, mère - Toujours Pur - nous allions toujours marier un membre proche, et nous ne sommes pas les premiers à associer Black et Black. "

"Notre mariage a été arrangé", explique leur père. Il sonne… il est difficile de dire exactement quel est le ton de sa voix, mais ce n'est certainement pas de la colère. Amusement; peut-être un soupçon de reproche.

"En raison d'une certaine honte de la part d'une mère, peut-être?" Demande Regulus en regardant la femme en question. Elle est pâle, à l'exception des taches rouges sur ses joues, et dans sa rage, elle ressemble étonnamment à Sirius. "Le grand-père Pollux n'était clairement pas opposé au mariage de ses enfants avec leurs cousins, donc je ne peux pas l'imaginer s'opposer à vos liaisons avec l'oncle Alphard."

La pièce est silencieuse quand il a fini de parler, sauf pour leur respiration, qui sonne anormalement fort dans le calme soudain. Sirius le regarde. Il n'a partagé aucun de ses soupçons avec son frère - ils se parlaient à peine l'été dernier, lorsque Regulus en est devenu certain - et le sujet de l'état du mariage de leurs parents n'a pas été exactement un sujet de discussion pour eux depuis. Pourquoi serait-ce? Le moindre coup d'œil à l'arbre généalogique révèle la longue histoire d'inceste de leur famille, et le fait que leur père puisse à peine se tenir dans la même pièce que leur mère fait partie de leur vie depuis la petite enfance. 

"Pensez-vous que mes propres transgressions justifit la vôtre?" demande leur père en jetant un œil entre eux.

"Nous ne pouvons vivre qu'avec les exemples qui nous sont donnés", répond Regulus d'un ton noble, ignorant le fait que - à part l'inceste - Sirius a craché devant chaque exemple que leur famille lui a donné jusqu'à présent. L'espoir jaillit éternellement que peut-être, juste peut-être, Regulus sera suffisant pour le faire rester. Et si ce n'est pas ... eh bien, Regulus le suivra. Sirius a revendiqué sa loyauté avec des mots désespérés dans un couloir de donjon, et aucune désapprobation parentale ne changera cela.

Il regarde sa mère. "Nous sommes des Black", dit-il. "Nous sommes de la famille magique la plus ancienne et la plus noble qui reste pure. Vous nous avez appris que - et vraiment, mère, vous avez raison en ce que personne d'autre ne pouvait se comparer à nous. Alors pourquoi essayer de nous forcer à nous installer ailleurs alors que nous avons déjà choisi le meilleur pour nous-mêmes? "

Les épaules de Sirius, toujours pressées contre les siennes de Regulus, tremblent légèrement. Regulus se bat pour garder son propre visage droit alors qu'il prie tous les dieux - au-dessus et en dessous - que Sirius ne choisit pas maintenant de commencer à rire. Quelqu'un a dû écouter, parce que Sirius parvient à étouffer son hystérie et à garder le silence alors que leur mère gronde sans un mot et se détourne. Regulus regarde son père.

Silencieux et reclus, Orion Black l'est peut être, mais c'est lui qui a le vrai pouvoir dans leur famille. Seul le grand-père Arcturus pourrait lui faire face, mais il daigne rarement se soucier d'autre chose que ses livres. Il est le chef de famille de nom seulement; leur père est celui dont les décisions deviennent loi. 

Leurs père ne dit rien, n'arrivant peut être plus a argumenté après éclats de leur mère. Ou peut-être, il voit la vérité de leurs sentiments écrits sur leur visage comme Regulus sait qu'ils doivent l'être, et décide que l'aliénation de ses deux enfants pourrait ne pas être la meilleure solution.

"Je vais rédiger un contrat", dit-il doucement. Leur mère le contourna, les dents découvertes alors qu'elle inspirait brusquement. Sa colère vient de trouver une cible désormais - heureusement pour leur père, la porte de son bureau est épaisse et ses charmes de verrouillage sont forts. "Si vous êtes toujours sérieux à ce sujet après avoir obtenu votre diplôme, cela peut être signé."

Ce n'est pas une garantie. En fait, il semble que leur père s'attend à ce qu'ils se contentent de profité de leurs jeunesse et de passer à des pâturages plus verts en grandissant. Regulus sait qu'ils ne le feront pas. Il prend l'approbation tacite et le licenciement implicite et traîne Sirius du salon et retourne dans le hall où les têtes d'Elf et les portraits ancestraux les fixent de leur nez pointu. Il leur a gagné un sursis. C'est assez.

La porte se ferme alors que leur mère recommence à crier- leur père au centre de sa rage cette fois. Regulus ferme les yeux et se balance doucement sous le choc avant que Sirius ne le prennent dans ses bras. Leurs doigts sont toujours liés. Regulus presse son nez dans le creux de la clavicule de Sirius et inspire. Son corps est toujours douloureux, et seul avec son frère une fois de plus, les braises de son désir précédent recommencent à s'emballer.

"Tu étais brillant," murmure Sirius dans ses cheveux. "Putain de beau quand tu prends les choses en main comme ça."

Regulus sourit. Il lève la tête pour qu'il puisse rencontrer le regard de Sirius, et il n'est pas du tout surpris de voir son désir se retourner vers lui. Il peut sentir le sexe de Sirius recommencer à remuer contre son ventre. "Alors, emmène-moi au lit", dit-il, ignorant les murmures des portraits. "Et terminer ce que vous avez commencé."

"Tout ce que tu veux, petit frère," dit-il, et avec cela Sirius l'embrasse - assez fort et profondément et obscène pour justifier un les murmures de leurs lointains ancêtres. C'est vertigineux, et la précipitation de pouvoir le faire librement à la lumière du jour au lieu de se cacher dans des endroits sombres suffit à affaiblir les genoux de Regulus.

Il s'accroche à Sirius alors qu'ils remontent dans sa chambre. Il s'effondre pratiquement sur son lit - toujours ébouriffé et taché de lubrifiant plus tôt - et il traîne Sirius sur lui. Il écarte volontiers les jambes pour bercer les hanches de Sirius alors que son frère commence à le dépouiller de ses vêtements pour la deuxième fois ce jour-là, et par-dessus l'épaule de son frère, il aperçoit l'emblème familial peint au-dessus de sa tête de lit, et il enfuit sa main dans les cheveux de Sirius pour l'approcher et l'embrasser.

Ils sont toujours Pur en effet.


End file.
